User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Beta
Sorry that it's a... Lot late. This is the New Year special. The first episode of Season 2 will be uploaded tomorrow. Spike Hike: Hello, Club Penguin! I am here to announce that we will be having a New Year Party! It's not just a mini-event this year! Everybody cheers. Spike Hike: Oh, and your favorite Disney Channel stars will be performing! Everybody: Oh. *walks away* Spike Hike: What, doesn't anybody like... Uh... That girl on Blog With A Dog? Polo Field: I told you it wouldn't work. Spike Hike: *disintegrates Polo Field and eats potato chips* Megg, would you like to be my new assistant? Megg: Sure! I know how we can make this party better- Spike Hike: *disintegrates Megg* We aren't having a Megg Takeover. Businessmoose, would you like to by my new assistant? Businessmouse: It's "Businessmouse" now. I don't even work for you guys anymore. Spike Hike: *disintegrates Businessmouse* UGGH! I need a new assistant... Meanwhile... Jay: Why doesn't it have a fire gem? Lorna: It does. Jay: I just see a water and a snow gem. Lorna: It changes when I'm not in claymation. Jay: That seems odd. Lorna: I think it's a glitch or something. Jay: Why is it hanging from your jacket and not from your neck? Lorna: Uh... I keep all my stuff in this pocket, and it's hanging down from it. Jay: How deep is your jacket pocket? *pulls out amulet, pookie clothes, a bunch of puffles, igloo furniture, and an igloo* Why were you so reluctant to tell people about this? *pulls out Sasquatch* Oh, great, you. Lorna: That. Jay: Good point. Sasquatch: SASQUATCH WUNT EXPLUD STUFFS! Jay: Go away, Sasquatch. A scream can be heard. Lorna: Is that Cadence? Jay: Well, she must be forcing Herbert- *realizes that Lorna is a pookie* Nevermind, I wouldn't doubt it though. Lorna: Wait, I thought it was the Snowglobe of SILENCE. Jay: Good point. *turns around to see a bunch of running penguins* What is it? IS IT SASQUATCH? Sasquatch: How culd it be meh, I've bean here de hole tie. Jay: It must be something worse, since they're running TOWARDS you. *pulls a running Gracie by shirt neck* What's going on? Gracie: IT'S ANOTHER DISNEY CHANNEL TAKEOVER FOR NEW YEAR'S! Jay: :O IT IS WORSE! *screams* Lorna: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! Five days later Everyone is still running around and screaming. Gracie: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! Jay: When does your cameo end, anyways? Gracie: AFTER I SAY MY FOURTH LINE!!! Jay: BUT THAT WAS ONLY YOUR THIRD LINE!!! Gracie: I KN- *disappears* Jay: ...okay. Who will be running the fireworks? Sasquatch: I WUHL *falls on ground* Lorna: Me too! Jay: We're doomed... 9:00, New Year's Eve Spike Hike: AND THAT'S IT FOR ONE DIRECTION!!! Jay: Wait, are they even part of Disney Channel? Spike Hike: NEXT UP, WE HAVE MILEY CYRUS! Jay: Why am I here, anyways? Happy Herbert: *rushes through crowd* DID I MISS ONE DIRECTION? Jay: Yes. Fortunately. Happy Herbert: *cries* Jay: Look on the bright side, I'm sure they're driving away right now, so I'm sure you can still meet them! Uh... They're probably on the other side of the island. Happy Herbert: YAY! *runs away* Jay: *leans against igloo* That was- Button: Easy. Jay: *throws button off cliff* Button: WHY'DYADOTHAT Jay: If I can't trust Magic 8 Balls, I can't trust you. 10:30, New Year's Eve Spike Hike: And now, here's Owl *censored*ty! Err, uhh, I mean Owl City. Jangrah: They're probably singing Fireflies, CAUSE I'M NOT GETTING ANY SLEEP BY STANDING OUT HERE ALL NIGHT :| Blizzard: That song's like 7 years old! Jay: Neither of you are supposed to be in this episode! *pushes Jangrah and Blizzard off cliff* Can we at least get some theme song music here? Five minutes later Spike Hike: Okay, now that we've heard Owl City play Fireflies- Jangrah: *from bottom of cliff* TOLD YOU Jay: THEME SONG MUSIC!!! Spike Hike: Next up is Vinyl Hearts, with their song Let's Go! Jay: *faceflipper* THAT'S CHARLIE'S THEME SONG!!! How does Disney even KNOW these people? NOBODY WHO HAS PERFORMED TONIGHT HAS BEEN FROM DISNEY CHANNEL!!! 11:30, New Year's Eve Jay: GAH! This is the only actual New Year's party ever, and it's the worst one. Spike Hike: Now, let's watch Sabrina- Jay: Oh, so NOW it's a Disney performer. Spike Hike: -the Teenage Witch! Jay: -_- An episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch appears on a large and convenient screen. Jay: Where did you get that screen? Spike Hike: Not the illuminati, that's for sure! Now, this episode is getting BORING. *turns off the screen* Now let's watch whoever wrote Fireworks sing Fireworks! Sasquatch: FIUHRWURKS? *sets off fireworks* Jay: NO!!! The fire works explode. The explosion turns into a hole in the sky. Jay: Sasquatch, what did you put in those fireworks? Sasquatch: I FUND DEM IN DAT JIUNT SCREHN Jay: YOU MEAN THE ILLUMINATI SCREEN?! The screen suddenly turns into a triangle. Rockhopper's ship flies by. Rockhopper: HELLO, MATEYS! IT BE ME, ROCKHOPPER, AND ME NEW SHIPMATE, ROOFHOWSE! The ship flies into the hole. Rockhopper: OH SHIP! Roofhowse: You must've jinxed it when you said that you didn't want to fly into a hole in the sky! Jay: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW COMMON THOSE THINGS HAPPEN? A lot. This place makes no sense. Rockhopper: *knocks on ship* Good thing this ship be made o' woo- The ship falls on the ground and crashes. Suddenly, the hole starts dropping random things. Jay: It must be some sort of Hole of Existence... Lorna: SO THAT'S WHAT THE ILLUMINATI IS TRYING TO HIDE FROM US!!! A lantern shaped like a bomb falls on Barnes' shop. Barnes: Is this a lantern, or a bomb? A bunch of elderly penguins fall from the hole. Elderly Penguin #1: WE'RE LIKE PREPS AND POOKIES, BUT OLD. Elderly Penguin #2: WE'RE PROLDIES. Jay: O_O Lorna: GRAMPY!!! Grampy: HI, PENGUIN I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE! You don't even have a mother, do you. Lorna: I did, but she hated me, so she sent me back to the Pet Shop. A bunch of beta hats fall from the sky. Penguins: BETA HATS!!! Suddenly, a bunch of penguins have beta hats on. Spike Hike: Okay, hackers. TIME TO BAN YOU ALL!!! Beta Penguins: We're buying Club Penguin. Spike Hike: You can't do that. We're Disney, we buy everything! Beta Penguins: We're the Beta Evil Terrorist Army, and if you don't surrender, we will eat your potato chips. Spike Hike: ...good enough for me! *hugs bag of potato chips and run away* I WON'T LET THEM EAT YOU, POTATO CHIPS!!! 11:55, New Year's Eve Jay: *hiding behind a bush* So, how do we defeat them? Lorna: I don't know if we can. They're hackers, after all. Grampy: DID I EVER TELL YOU ABOUT THE TIME WHEN I- *dies* Lorna: Meh, he was old. Jay: How do we survive the Betapocalypse? Gary: I know how! Jay: GARY! When did you get here? Gary: Well, remember that time when I ate that cookie? Jay: Yeah. Gary: I'm traveling through time to erase your mind so you never knew that happened. Jay: Why? I won't tell anybody, Gary: Fine... Anyways, it's like the Gary Takeover. How did we defeat the clones? Jay: Water, because they were immune to it. Gary: EXACTL- oh, right. Jay: Hopefully there will be a giant sky laser. There's always a- Gary: Yeah, yeah, we get it. Sasquatch: WE CAHN SMULL DERE HUTS UFFF Jay: I don't think we can smell their hats off. So, how do we survive the Betapocalypse? Gary: Well- Suddenly, something shines in the distance. Gary: What's that? Jay: IT'S A GIANT SKY LASER!!! Shiny Thing: *stops shining* Jay: Oh, it's just Rsnail. Rocketsnail: Hey, guys, I'm back! I'm rejoining the Club Penguin Team! What's happened here- Yeah, you know what, I'm going back to Mech Mice. *disappears* Jay: Maybe we can use the fireworks to destroy them. ADL: I LOVE CAKE!!! Pie falls from the hole. ADL: I LOVE PIE!!! Jay: *remembers pie* Wait, what? How did I forget about pie... A helmet falls from the hole. Jay: *remembers helmet* IT'S THE WISHING HELMET! Smulley Superior falls from the hole. Jay: IT'S HIM! Smulley Superior steals the helmet. Smulley Superior: HAHAHA! I'll be back! *disappears* Jay: Oh, great. That's probably going to be in penguins.doc. A frying pan falls on Jay's head. Jay: OWW! Locy: Oh, you found my frying pan! *smacks Jay* Jay: OWW! Suddenly, a bunch of big letters fall from the sky. Jay: They're falling right above the beta penguins! The letters will crush them! Gary: What, can the hole bring WORDS into existence, too? "Sois?" Jay: *activates fireworks* You know what, I think getting crushed is a little TOO harsh... Gary: WHAT??? The beta penguins are blasted away from Club Penguin Island by the fireworks. Jay: Okay, 42, destroy the hole! 42 is STILL having a party at Jay's igloo. Jay: GAHH. Lorna: All the items that fell from there look oddly familiar... Jay: Wait a minute, where did your amulet go? The amulet is on the ground. Lorna: The hole must be a portal from my jacket pocket! Jay: O_O The hole closes. Jay: I guess it removed all the stuff from your pocket... Gary: I think I misread that word, it doesn't look like it says Sois anymore. Jay: Then what does it say? The word hits the ground. 2015 If I get three posts of your favorite joke in the comments, I'll start writing the second episode of Season 2. Category:Blog posts